1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telecommunications security device. More particularly, to an secure plug designed to prevent the unauthorized use of a female modular telephone receptacle.
2. Art Background
Ordinary telephones are connected to the telephone network system through the use of a standardized modular connector called an RJ-11, RJ-14 or RJ-45 connector. The modular connectors have different designations depending on the number of electrical contacts within the connector. RJ-11 connectors typically have four electrical contacts and RJ-45 connectors typically have eight electrical contacts. Hereafter, all modular telephone connectors will be referred to generically as RJ-xx connectors.
The telephone network system uses "female" RJ-xx receptacles as ports which are used to connect telephones to the network. Each ordinary telephone also has a female RJ-xx receptacle. The telephones are connected to the telephone network using a wire which has a "male" RJ-xx jack located at each end. The use of modular RJ-xx connectors allows telephones to easily be connected to and disconnected from the telephone network system by users without tools of any kind.
The same RJ-xx modular connector used to connect telephones to the telephone network system is also used to connect most other telecommunication devices such as computer modems, fax machines, answering machines, etc. to the telephone network system. Each of these devices has a female RJ-xx receptacle which accepts the same wire having a male RJ-xx jack located on each end.
At times it is desirable to restrict access to female RJ-xx receptacles in order to protect the inner circuitry from outside elements such as moisture or dust which may cause harm. This can be accomplished very simply by plugging up the female RJ-xx receptacles with a "dummy" male plug or covering the receptacle with tape.
Another reason to cover up a female RJ-xx receptacle is to prevent the unauthorized use of the receptacle. This is accomplished by the present invention which comprises a specialized secure plug which is inserted into a female RJ-xx receptacle and cannot be removed by ordinary means.
One application of such a device is to limit the access to a "live" telephone line. For example, a landlord may desire to rent out a piece of property for a short term without allowing the lessee to use any telephone service which may be installed on the property. The landlord in such a situation could install the present invention into each of the the modular telephone connectors located on the property which provide telephone service to the property. In this manner the lessee will not be able to access the telephone service and make unauthorized long-distance telephone calls.
Another possible application of the present invention is to prevent the access to a female RJ-xx receptacle on a telecommunications device such as a telephone, modem, fax machine, or any other device that uses a female RJ-xx receptacle. For example, a manufacturer may produce a product that provides telecommunication capabilities which are not yet approved for use by the local telephone regulatory agency. In such a situation, the manufacturer could plug the female RJ-xx receptacle with the disclosed device and thereby prevent the use of the telecommunication capabilities on the product until it is approved for use. When the local telephone regulatory agency approves of the device, the plug could be removed using a specialized tool.